Implants for securing portions of a bone with respect to each other in order to promote bone healing are known. For instance, referring to FIG. 1, when a sacrum is fractured, conventional implant systems 20 such trans-iliac bars 22 are configured to support first and second ilium bones 24 and 26 with respect to each other, thereby stabilizing the sacral fracture. The trans-iliac bars 22 have a sufficient thickness to absorb the stresses experienced during use. While conventional trans-iliac bars 22 are suitable for their intended purpose, they have disadvantages because the surgeon cuts the ends after setting the bar into position. Due to the thickness of the trans-iliac bars 22, the surgical procedure typically involves a relatively large surgical field. Thus, the surgical procedure can be invasive, using a large incision in order to access the trans-iliac bars with a suitably robust cutting instrument.